


sunlit mornings and inhuman artefacts

by que_mint_tea



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AoS Fluff Bingo 2020, F/M, Fluff, StaticQuake, and we love him, just them waking up together, lincoln is a sap, pure staticquake fluff, staticquake one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/que_mint_tea/pseuds/que_mint_tea
Summary: Just a tiny fluffy one-shot (..ficlet?) of Staticquake waking up together to melt your heart ;)Written for AoS Flufff Bingo filling the squares: Staticquake + waking up together.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	sunlit mornings and inhuman artefacts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisylincs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/gifts).



> So I never thought I'd write Staticquake... 
> 
> ...until a dear friend seemed to be having a tough week and needed something to make her smile ;)
> 
> This one's for you, love, I love you so so much and I hope this brings at least a crumb of happiness to your day! <333

There was something inexplicably magical about waking up together, Lincoln mused as the first gleaming sun rays peeked through the poorly-made hostel blinds and caught in Daisy’s messy waves. 

Well—something inexplicably magical about waking up together somewhere that _wasn’t_ their grey little S.H.I.E.L.D bunk. Of course- Lincoln loved his job, he loved putting his powers and his knowledge to good use, he loved helping people and he loved that he could do it all alongside the woman who gave his life a new meaning not too long ago- but sometimes it was nice to get away from secret underground bases and long poorly-lit hallways and go somewhere… _normal_ . Not that a week-long undercover mission in Iceland in an attempt to retrieve an inhuman artefact was was anything _close_ to normal. But Lincoln would take it. Anything to wake up basking in the golden sunlight with Daisy’s arms wrapped cozily around his waist like she didn’t want to let go even in her sleep, anything to watch her chest rise and fall peacefully- not a single trace of worry on her face. It wasn’t really like her to sleep in— hell, it wasn’t really like her to sleep _at all_. It was rare- this tender moment of pure tranquility- and if the scars and seemingly never-healing bruises on her skin were anything to judge by- Daisy Johnson would never cease carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.. But at least right now, just for a moment, in his embrace- she could relax. And it made Lincoln’s heart swell..

As the sun rose higher, light seeped through the blinds flooding the room reaching Lincoln’s forearm and warming Daisy’s back along with the corner of her cheek- but she didn’t seem to be too bothered, only letting out a small huff and cuddling closer to him. Lincoln couldn’t suppress the smile feeling her small breaths tickle the crook of his neck where she’d decided to hide from the imminent sunlight, searching for some sort of shelter to prolong her sleep for just a little longer… Unfortunately she wasn’t so lucky- with the cheap hotel blinds struggling to suppress the glimmering sun rays- light slowly reached her face making her shift around uncomfortably, and she finally let her eyes flutter open..

“Good morning.” Lincoln greeted her, voice raspy with sleep. His gaze caught hers, lingering, mesmerised by the gold caught in Daisy’s deep pools of brown, and for a moment he wondered how anyone could look at that— look at _her_ and think she could possibly be human? Daisy's beauty was ethereal- from the way the loose brown waves framed her face to the way her cheeks flushed soft pink from the warmth of their bodies flush against each other, to the tip of her nose that he so eagerly wanted to kiss.. And it took Lincoln’s breath away every time.

“Hmph..” Daisy grumbled with a pout drawing the covers closer to her face, closing her eyes again in a last attempt to return to the sweet sleepy bliss of a few moments ago,

“You’re gonna have to get up at some point you know,” Lincoln teased, reaching his hand up to tuck a few stray waves behind her ear, gently resting his hand on her cheek as he brushed his thumb along hints of a scar, “Inhuman artefacts await.” 

Daisy huffed out a sleepy giggle, “You couldn’t even _try_ to sound enthusiastic..?”

“I _was_ enthusiastic!” He scoffed defensively, then with some fresh honesty in his voice: “There’s nothing I’d rather be doing, Daisy. Really.” Daisy’s stomach fluttered, warmth spreading through her chest and tugging at the corners of her lips,

“You’re a sap, you know that?” She grinned leaning in, letting their noses brush, “And yet..” she shook her head, fingers tracing his chest. “I can’t seem to stop loving you..” 

“Guess you’ll just have to love a sap then.” He quipped with a cheeky smile,

“Guess so.”

And finally Daisy leaned in letting their lips meet for a soft, lingering kiss. 

If someone had asked her to define happiness right then she’d probably tell them it was this- the tenderness of Lincoln’s lips against her own, warmth embracing them as they lay wrapped around each other smiling into their kisses, the morning sunlight caught on the tips of his eyelashes, the childlike innocence in his eyes, the _love_ … And there was never a time she’d been more certain- despite the fights and threats and evil, despite the enemies and scars and past faults creeping up on them, despite the inhuman artefacts and what-not they’d retrieve or not retrieve in the end...

They’d always figure it out.

_Together._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cheesy ending but I just couldn't help the fluff :P
> 
> All kudos & comments are very highly appreciated <333


End file.
